Uma Vida em Sete Dias
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr / O maior sonho de Hermione é ser uma grande aurora, e ela acha que está bem perto de se tornar uma. Até descobrir que vai morrer em uma semana. Para piorar, reencontrou Harry, depois de anos brigados. O que você faria se tivese uma vida em 7 dias?
1. Reencontro

**Fic: Uma Vida Em Sete Dias**

**Autor: Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Rony/Hermione, Draco/Gina**

**Baseada no filme "Uma vida em sete dias"**

**Capitulo Um - Reencontro**

Hermione era uma bruxa "normal". Ela tinha uma vida regrada, tinha um namorado que considerava ideal e um bom emprego no Ministério da Magia. Trabalhava na seção do Esquadrão de Reversão de Acidentes Mágicos, mas seu maior sonho desde os tempos de Hogwarts era se tornar uma grande aurora. Hermione pensava em tudo isso enquanto corria em volta do parque em que corria todas as manhãs, na frente do apartamento que dividia com Rony, seu namorado e goleiro dos Chudley Cannons. Ela o acompanhava em todos os jogos, mais continuava odiando essa profissão. Achava extremamente perigoso, sem falar que ela odiava voar. Ela preferia correr e freqüentar academias, como os trouxas.

Hermione subiu ao enorme apartamento, tomou banho e saiu sem se despedir de Rony, que ainda estava dormindo. Chegou rápido ao ministério, pois morava próximo a ele. Foi informada que seu chefe a esperava em sua sala. Ela entrou na sala dele e foi recebida com um grande sorriso.

- Bom dia, Srta. Granger. – disse o Sr. Bourdon, com um sorriso radiante.

- Bom dia, senhor. – respondeu a moça, sem saber o motivo da euforia do chefe. – Queria falar comigo?

- Sim, Hermione. Eu quero lhe dizer que a escola de aurores da Irlanda chamou cem pessoas que tem qualificações e possibilidades para ser auror para ir estudar lá. – disse ele. Será que ela tinha ouvindo certo?

- E por que eu deveria saber disso? – perguntou receosa. Seria essa a chance de ver seu sonho realizado. Se ela fosse para essa escola, poderia ser aurora e veria Rony, pois ele joga na Irlanda também. _Tomara, tomara..._

- Eu estou lhe dizendo porque eu te indiquei como candidata do nosso departamento. – disse ele finalmente. Hermione respirou fundo e sorriu.

- Verdade? Quer dizer, sério _mesmo_?

- Por que eu te enganaria? – perguntou com um olhar um tanto quanto curioso. – Mas você tem que treinar para fazer o teste daqui a uma semana. Você concorrerá com muitos candidatos.

- Eu prometo que vou treinar e me empenhar ao máximo. É meu maior sonho. – foram as únicas palavras que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Eu já falei com um grande auror, talvez o melhor do mundo, e ele aceitou lhe dar aulas por essa semana.

- Que maravilha! E quem é tão bom assim para que você considere o melhor do mundo?

- Acho que você o conhece. Harry Potter lhe dará aulas, Srta. Granger. – disse Bourdon.

- NEM PENSAR! – gritou Hermione. Até ela mesma havia se assustado. Mas não teria aulas com Harry e estava decidido. _Não depois do que ele me fez._ - Eu não posso. Não tem outro auror que possa...

- Não, Srta. Granger. E se você quiser ser realmente uma aurora, tem que ter essas aulas. Não me decepcione.

- Mas...

- Eu não sei o que houve entre vocês no passado, mas isso é uma questão profissional.

- Não houve _nada_ entre nós no passado. – mentiu Hermione.

- Não tem que me explicar nada. Mas é essencial para a sua carreira e você vai ter essas aulas.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não está acontecendo._ pensava Hermione. Ela estava parada em frente à casa de Harry. Era um sobrado grande e luxuoso. Lembrou-se da última vez que esteve ali. _Pare de pensar nisso. Você não vai deixar que aconteça de novo._ Ela tocou a campainha. A porta se abriu minutos depois e ela viu aqueles olhos verdes que não via há tanto tempo. Harry sorriu para ela e fez um gesto para que ela entrasse.

- Imagino que o Sr. Bourdon falou com você. – disse ela enquanto adentrava o hall. Aquele cheiro de mulher nunca saia dali. Isso significa que ele continua pegando todas que ele vê pela frente... Eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida dele repreendeu-se.

- Eu estou bem, Hermione. Obrigado por perguntar. – disse Harry, fechando a porta. – Também estava com saudades. Por que não aparatou no meu quarto?

- Quer manter isso no nível estritamente profissional, por favor? – perguntou ela, irritada. Observou-o pela primeira vez. Ele estava lindo, com os cabelos um pouco mais longos e penteados do que o normal, com um físico incrível... _Não preste atenção._ repreendeu-se novamente. – E quer fazer a gentileza de colocar uma camisa?

- Eu estou sendo profissional. E não sei porque você quer que eu me vista se você ficou até sem ar quando percebeu que eu estava sem camisa. – disse ele com um sorriso radiante. – Ou já se esqueceu do que houve? – continuou ele caminhando para a cozinha. Hermione o seguiu.

- Eu não esqueci, mas não gosto de lembrar, Potter. – disse ela sentando-se em um dos bancos no balcão.

- Íntima o suficiente para sentar onde quiser sem permissão, mas não me chama pelo nome. – ele comentou enquanto retirava uma garrafa de cerveja da geladeira. – Não te entendo. Gostou tanto de dormir comigo e agora "não gosta de lembrar".

- Para sua informação, não gostei tanto assim. E eu vim aqui para ter aulas com "o melhor auror do mundo". Você não parece ser essa pessoa com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão.

- Desculpe, eu nem te ofereci. – disse ele gargalhando.

- Muito engraçado. – disse ela. – Mas eu nunca mais bebo na sua presença. Vai que você resolve fazer o que fez da última vez?

- Quando você vai parar de me encher por causa disso? Eu já disse que você dormiu comigo porque quis.

- Não, eu dormi com você porque eu estava bêbada. É totalmente diferente. Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?

- Tudo bem. Você resolveu virar auror por que quis ou para ter aulas comigo? – riu-se ele indo para a sala.

- Harry, eu estou falando sério. Eu preciso ter aulas e não ficar sendo zombada. Meu sonho sempre foi ser auror e você sabe disso.

- É, eu sei. Mas você mudou tanto. Quem sabe o que você realmente quer? – perguntou ele subindo as escadas e caminhando até um salão enorme.

- Eu sei o que eu quero. – disse Hermione.

- Ah, é claro. Esqueci que você já tem toda a sua vida planejada.

- Eu não planejo a minha vida. E não vou aceitar suas provocações. Vamos começar ou não?

- Vamos, sim. – disse ele, sacando a varinha e apontando para ela. Ela quase deu um grito devido ao susto, pois ele era rápido. Hermione também sacou a varinha. Lançou um feitiço para paralisar o adversário, mas Harry usou um feitiço defensivo tão forte que o feitiço ricocheteou pela sala antes de quebrar um quadro.

- Me desculpe. – murmurou ela.

– Vai pagar por isso. – disse ele – _Petrificus Totalis._

O feitiço acertou em cheio o peito de Hermione. Ela endureceu e caiu para trás. Harry foi até ela e começou a rir como um louco antes do efeito do feitiço passar. Ele sabia que agora Hermione começaria a lutar de verdade. Ela levantou-se furiosa.

- Não precisa descontar a raiva que você tem de mim por eu ser a única mulher da face da terra que te despreza e que não quer ficar com você.

- Como você está engraçada ultimamente, Mione.

- Pra você é Srta. Granger. – disse ela entre os dentes. – _Estupefaça._ - Harry desviou brilhantemente da azaração.

- Sabe, você podia melhorar os feitiços que usa. – disse ele baixando a varinha – Sabia que eu tenho licença para usar Maldições Imperdoáveis? Poderia usar uma contra você. Como você se defenderia?

- Tente pra ver. Qual você usaria?

- Acho que eu ia querer usar a Imperius.

- Para me obrigar a dormir com você?

- Não, para te obrigar a calar a boca pro resto da sua vida. – disse ele, vitorioso novamente. Estava brincando com fogo e sabia que ia se queimar. - _Limpar._ - disse apontando para a boca dela. Bolhas começaram a sair e ela se desesperou. Estava quase engasgando com a espuma, até ele guiá-la ao banheiro do seu quarto.

- Eu te odeio. – disse ela, depois de escovar os dentes. Ela se virou da pia para encará-lo com raiva no olhar. Ele tinha aquele sorrisinho sorrateiro e quase imperceptível.

- Eu não acho que odeie. – disse ele. Foram para o quarto. – Tem certeza que não quer fazer sexo comigo a noite toda?

- Meu Merlin! Eu estou namorando, sabia? Namorando o Rony.

- E daí? É só uma noite. E aposto que nem dá tempo de vocês ficarem juntos com todas as viagens dele.

- Isso é problema meu. Vamos voltar a treinar?

- Não. Eu vou te convencer a transar comigo. – disse ele erguendo uma sombracelha. Hermione suspirou algo como "Você pediu" antes de erguer a mão e dar-lhe um soco. Harry caiu pra trás na cama, de olhos fechados. _O que eu fiz?_ pensava Hermione. Chegou mais perto dele e observou o roxo deixado pelo soco em sua face. Aquela pele tão gostosa.

- Eu menti. É claro que eu amei transar com você. – sussurrou Hermione passando os dedos nos lábios dele.

- Eu já sabia. Você é covarde pra falar na minha cara, não é? – disse Harry abrindo os olhos e sorrindo. Ela nem percebeu, mas ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura.

- Fingiu que tinha se machucado? – perguntou ela.

- O soco doeu, mas adorei ver você preocupada. – dizia subindo a mão que estava na cintura. Hermione corou e ficou observando-o por um tempo. A mão de Harry precisou chegar até um de seus seios para que ela voltasse ao normal. – Uau, Mione. É impressão minha ou eles cresceram? – disse Harry. E levou outro soco.

- Ela não tem a mínima chance de ser auror. – dizia Harry ao chefe de Hermione na reunião em que os três estavam tendo. – Um auror não soco seu adversário.

- Não soca quando um adversário não fica dando em cima do outro. – rebateu Hermione.

- Querem parar de ser infantis? Eu tenho uma reunião e quando eu voltar, quero que isso esteja resolvido. – disse Bourdon saindo da sala.

- Então... Como está o Rony? – perguntou Harry numa tentativa inútil de manter cinco minutos de uma conversa agradável com a morena.

- Ontem você não parecia se importar. Mas ele está bem. E a namorada de número 329? Como vai?

- Resolveu investigar minha vida amorosa?

- Todo mundo sabe que você nunca têm nada sério. Eu só chutei um número.

- Eu acho que você está interessada em mim.

- Por que eu estaria? Minha vida é perfeita.

- O que é perfeição pra você?

N/A: Bom, o primeiro cap. tá aí. Eu quero muitoooosss reviews, oks! BjO, Tha.


	2. O Profeta

**Fic: Uma Vida Em Sete Dias**

**Autor: Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Rony/Hermione, Draco/Gina**

**Baseada no filme "Uma vida em sete dias"**

**Capitulo Dois – O Profeta **

"Perfeição é tudo que eu tenho. Minha vida _é_ perfeita" pensava Hermione enquanto caminhava para casa, depois que saiu do escritório. "Eu tenho um emprego perfeito, um namorado perfeito, amigos perfeitos... O que mais alguém pode querer?".

Ela caminhou mais alguns metros e viu uma cena um tanto quanto curiosa. Um homem mal vestido e com um cheiro não tão bom estava em cima de um banco no meio da calçada deserta. Ele gritava em voz alta a temperatura do dia seguinte e que time de beisebol iria ganhar nesse final de semana.

Hermione não acreditava em adivinhação desde quando conheceu a profª Trelawney, mas esse homem parecia ser bem mais charlatão do que ela. Mione passou olhando-o e ele pareceu perceber.

- O que há, minha jovem? – perguntou ele, olhando para ela com doçura. O olhar do homem se tornou piedoso quando eles se olharam nos olhos.

- Nada, senhor. Perdão se eu o fiz achar...

- Aproveite os seus últimos dias ao invés de ficar perdendo tempo comigo, minha cara. – interrompeu-a. Hermione nem ligou, a princípio. Mas algo na aparência do homem a fez perguntar:

- Me desculpe... O que disse?

- Que a senhorita vai morrer na próxima semana.

- Oh, foi o que eu pensei. – disse ela e já estava saindo quando ele desceu do banco e segurou-a.

- Eu sei que você não acreditou por que sempre desprezou a nobre arte da adivinhação enquanto esteve em Hogwarts. Mas eu posso te garantir que eu nunca errei. – disse o velho homem.

- Não me impressiona o fato de saber que eu sou uma bruxa. – disse Hermione. Ela estava tentando se desviar do senhor.

- Marque o que eu vou dizer: O time do seu namorado vai perder por 230 a 200 no próximo jogo. Um terremoto vai acontecer nessa madrugada, perto de Briston e você não vai conseguir ser uma aurora. Se eu tiver errado alguma coisa, pode ter certeza de que não vai morrer na quinta que vem. – o senhor a olhava com convicção. Depois, ele subiu no banquinho e continuou a profetizar o que iria acontecer para o nada, pois ninguém passava ali.

Hermione começou a andar rapidamente pela calçada. Uma leve chuva começou a cair, e antes que chegasse em casa, já estava toda ensopada. Parou na porta do apartamento com as chaves na mão. Será que aquele homem poderia estar certo?

- Estou surpreso de que tenha acreditado nele, Mione – disse Harry depois que Hermione lhe contou sobre sua tarde. Ela e Harry estavam jantando juntos e depois iriam para a casa dela, porque ela disse que nunca mais pisaria na casa dele de novo.

- Eu não acreditei, mas ele falava com tanta convicção que tudo parecia verdade. Eu fiquei tão assustada. – disse Hermione.

- Até parece que a futura Sra. Weasley iria se assustar tão facilmente. – riu Harry.

- Se eu morrer na próxima quinta eu não vou ser a Sra. Weasley.

- Daí meu maior sonho vai se realizar.

- VOCÊ QUER QUE EU MORRA?

- É claro que não. Meu maior sonho é que você não vire a Sra. Weasley para virar a Sra. Potter.

- Harry, por favor, pare com isso. Você sabe que não tem a mínima chance de isso acontecer.

- Então, tomara que você morra mesmo.

- Eu sabia que tinha um dedo seu nessa história.

- O que? – perguntou Harry. Como assim? O que ela queria dizer?

- Você pagou para aquele homem falar aquelas coisas pra mim... Talvez você tenha achado que se eu achasse que iria morrer eu dormiria com você.

- Hermione, você conviveu comigo tantos anos e ainda não me conhece? Eu jamais faria algo assim com você. Eu tenho sentimentos, sabia?

- Não pareceu ontem à noite. – desafiou Hermione.

- Quer saber o que eu acho? – perguntou Harry, ignorando o comentário dela. – Acho que você não vai morrer, ou melhor, tenho certeza. Então pare, por favor, de ficar falando nisso.

- Está bem. Mas e se ele acertar? E se hoje houver um terremoto e o Rony perder o próximo jogo por 230 a 200?

- Ele pode até acertar essas coisas idiotas. Mas eu tenho certeza que adivinhar mortes é bem diferente. Lembra que a Trelawney dizia que eu iria morrer a cada cinco minutos? E, veja só, eu estou aqui.

- Obrigada. – disse Hermione.

- Pelo quê? – perguntou Harry, esperançoso.

- Por me consolar. – disse ela, mas sua vontade era dizer: "Por continuar vivo e ser tão importante pra mim". Ele pensou a mesma coisa.

Hermione não conseguia dormir. Já era mais de três da manhã e seus olhos simplesmente não a obedeciam e permaneciam abertos, olhando para Londres da janela. Estava com medo. Nunca teve tanto medo na vida. Nem durante a batalha final, onde muitos se arriscaram para salvar o mundo bruxo e, felizmente, venceram.

Estava tão frio, estava com tanto medo que resolveu procurar alguém para conversar. _Harry? Não... Já o aluguei demais por hoje. Já sei!_ Hermione pegou o telefone (hábito trouxa que ela ainda conservava. Ela também ensinou Rony a usá-lo.) e discou o número do celular do namorado. O telefone tocou algumas vezes e uma voz sonolenta atendeu do outro lado.

- Alô?

- Oi, meu amor. É a Hermione. – disse ela.

- É claro que é. Quem mais me ligaria a essa hora? – perguntou ele, mal-humorado. – O que quer, Mione?

- Quero conversar. Aconteceram muitas coisas nesses dias que você está longe. – contou ela. Hermione disse a Rony sobre tudo que aconteceu, embora não tivesse certeza de que ele ainda estava acordado. Disse sobre o reencontro com Harry e sobre a "profecia" que o adivinho fizera para ela. – O que você acha?

- Me acordou pra isso? – resmungou Rony. – Mas... já que me acordou, vou dar minha opinião. Não deixe que o Harry se aproveite de você! – Ele ainda não tinha perdoado Harry por ter dormido com Hermione. – E não ligue para esse bruxo charlatão. Ele deve ter errado. E eu vou ganhar o próximo jogo, tenho certeza. Então, fique calma.

- Obrigada, Rony. Mas podia ser um pouco mais simpático. O que eu te contei é sério. – disse Hermione.

- Sabe o que é, Mione. Eu tenho que treinar amanhã cedo e estou morrendo de sono. – murmurou Rony, como se soubesse que iria levar uma bronca. Mas, pelo contrário, Hermione disse-lhe "Boa Noite" e desligou. Afinal, ela queria que ele ganhasse o próximo jogo. Só assim ficaria tranqüila.

Hermione tentou dormir agora que já tinha desabafado com alguém, mas não conseguia sequer fechar os olhos. Ela desistiu e resolveu passar a noite em claro. Pegou o controle da televisão (outro hábito trouxa que ela não abandonara) e ligou o aparelho. Colocou no canal de noticias, seu favorito, e começou a assistir ao noticiário das 4:30hr.

"_Hoje o dia vai ser quente em Londres, mas parece que o clima não está tão bom em Briston. Vamos até lá falar com a repórter local. Como vai, Meg?"_

"_Estou bem, Anne. Mais parece que os moradores da zona rural da cidade não estão muito contentes. Hoje, há poucos minutos, um terremoto aconteceu nessa região. Foi uma grande surpresa e um fato inexplicável, pois terremotos não acontecem na Inglaterra..."_

Hermione largou o controle, que caiu no chão e se despedaçou. Ficou observando as imagens do estrago causado pelo terremoto, sem nem se mexer. Ela não podia acreditar: o homem havia acertado.

Hermione estava se tornando obsessiva. Ela levantou cedo na manhã de sábado e se arrumou toda de vermelho e preto, as cores do Chuddley Cannons. (N/A: Eu inventei essas cores). Aparatou na casa de Harry, pois eles tinham combinado de ver o jogo lá. Hermione passou a confiar muito mais no amigo depois que ele a confortou sobre o adivinho.

Eles se divertiram preparando pipoca e abrindo garrafas de cerveja amanteigadas antes do jogo. Às duas da tarde eles foram para a sala e esperavam o jogo começar (Um bruxo brilhante teve a idéia de fazer um canal de TV exclusivo para bruxos). Harry percebeu que a amiga estava tensa e passou o braço por de trás dela, abraçando-a, para que se acalmasse.

O jogo começou e a cada ponto que o time adversário fazia, Hermione soltava um suspiro ou dizia: "Pega logo o pomo, Rony". Agora o jogo estava 200 a 80 para os Chuddley Cannons e o outro time estava com a goles. Eles avançavam para as balizas a toda velocidade, o artilheiro driblou o goleiro e acertou a goles no aro esquerdo. Hermione soltou o maior grito que já dera na vida. O homem tinha errado. Ela não morreria, pois se Rony pegasse o pomo, ganharia o jogo. E se o outro time pegasse o pomo, ficariam com 240 pontos. Ela se sentiu totalmente aliviada.

- Mione... Olhe. – disse Harry, com o máximo de calma possível.

Hermione olhou novamente para a TV.

"_Parece que houve um erro. O gol foi cancelado porque um jogador acertou um balaço no apanhador dos Chuddley Cannons"_ - Dizia o locutor. As esperanças de Hermione foram se esvaindo ao longo dos piores momentos de sua vida. Rony estava machucado e, portanto, não podia pegar o pomo. Os Chuddley Cannons tentavam marcar gols, mas nada conseguiam. O placar continuou igual por mais alguns minutos e, finalmente, o apanhador do time adversário pegou o pomo-de-ouro. O jogo terminou em uma derrota de 230 a 200 dos Chuddley Cannons.

Hermione se virou para Harry. Ela chorou como nunca na vida. Iria morrer... Iria morrer... Harry puxou-a para um longo abraço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Mione... Eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. Eu não vou te deixar descansar em paz tão cedo.

- Só você é capaz de me animar... – disse ela. – O que você faria se só tivesse mais cinco dias de vida?

N/A: Nhaa... eu to postando o cap. 2 porque eu vi os reviews e amei... Continuem deixando que eu posto o mais rápido possível! Leiam minhas outras fics tmb... BjO, Tha.


	3. Perdoar é preciso

**Fic: Uma Vida Em Sete Dias**

**Autor: Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Rony/Hermione, Draco/Gina**

**Baseada no filme "Uma vida em sete dias"**

**Capitulo Três – Perdoar é preciso**

- Quer fazer o favor de parar de pensar que vai morrer? – pediu Harry – Escute, você não vai morrer.

- Você só diz isso porque quer dormir comigo. – provocou Hermione. – Harry, foi um erro. Nós nunca devíamos ter feito nada daquilo. Você também descobriu isso no momento em que acordamos.

- E transamos de novo. – completou. Hermione corou significativamente.

- Eu sei que é difícil pra você aceitar, mas eu vou me casar com o Rony. – disse ela, como se o consolasse.

- Mione, eu realmente gostaria de ficar com você, mas se você prefere ele... – disse Harry. – Me conta, ele é tão bom quanto eu na cama?

- É muito melhor. – mentiu ela, e Harry percebeu.

- Eu sabia que você prefere mil vezes á mim – riu-se ele. – Voltando ao assunto, se eu tivesse cinco dias de vida, o que não é o seu caso, eu iria rever pessoas, dizer a elas o quanto são importantes pra mim e passaria o resto do tempo com você. – continuou Harry.

- Eu estou falando sério. – disse ela. – Mas acho que ver as pessoas que eu amo é uma boa idéia.

- Você já está com a pessoa que você mais ama. Quem mais você quer ver? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo.

- Por que você anda tão arrogante? Odeio pessoas que se acham... – disse ela.

- Eu sou a exceção. – disse Harry.

- Eu acho que vou indo – disse Hermione, ignorando o comentário dele e se levantando. Harry abriu a porta pra ela e a mulher entrou em seu carro. Sabia pra onde iria primeiro...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione encontrava-se parada em frente à casa de sua antiga amiga, que agora se chamava Gina Malfoy. Pelo que ela ficou sabendo, Gina tinha dois filhos com Draco Malfoy e era "feliz". Hermione bateu na porta e não esperou muito até a empregada abri-la. Hermione entrou e apreciou a beleza daquele sobrado, bem decorado e muito arejado. Foi guiada até a sala de estar e esperou.

- Hermione? – ouviu alguém chamá-la. Ela se virou e mal pode acreditar: era Gina. E estava muito mudada. Agora seus cabelos não passavam dos ombros e estavam mais ondulados. Seu corpo evoluiu bastante e estava mais magra do que dá ultima vez que se encontraram. – Mione, quanto tempo!

- Ah, Gina! Que saudades! – exclamou Hermione. Elas se aproximaram e abraçaram-se longamente. Hermione descobriu porque os cabelos da ruiva estavam tão bonitos. Ela estava usando algum produto muito forte, pois o cheiro não escondia isso.

- O que você faz aqui...? – perguntou Gina. – Não que eu não tenha gostado da surpresa, mais você costumava não falar comigo depois de... tudo. – consertou Gina.

Há alguns anos, Hermione havia parado de falar com Gina, pois ela havia abandonado Harry sem dar explicações para se casar às escondidas com Draco. A morena sempre gostou muito de Harry e achava que esse era o motivo pelo qual Harry se tornara tão _galinha_. Mas agora que achava que ia morrer, teria que morrer em paz com todos que amava.

- Ai, Gina. Você não sabe tudo que tem acontecido comigo. – comentou Hermione, sentando-se no sofá de couro na sala de Gina. Ela lhe contou sobre a escola de aurores, sobre as aulas com Harry, sobre como ele continuava "perturbado e assanhado" com ela, sobre a profecia do velho homem... A amiga escutou-a calada, para depois dar sua opinião.

- Nossa, Mione. Você realmente acreditou nesse maluco? – riu Gina.

- Hey! Isso não tem graça! Eu posso morrer na próxima quinta, sabia? – brigou Hermione.

- Eu concordo totalmente com o Harry. Ninguém tem o poder de prever a morte, Mione.

- Eu fiquei tão assustada. Você não sabe como eu me sinto... Parece que meu corpo sabe que estou quase morrendo...

- Você não está morrendo. Pare de pensar assim... Se continuar, aí sim, você morre. Mas, mudando de assunto, tudo isso significa que você e o Harry finalmente estão se acertando.

- Até você, Gina? – exaltou-se Hermione. - Pelo amor de Deus! Eu nunca mais vou ter nada com ele.

- Nunca mais?

- Oh, você não sabe o que ele me fez? – suspirou a morena. Gina negou com a cabeça. – Nós dormimos juntos há um tempo atrás. – contou ela.

- Sério? – animou-se Gina. – Não conte ao Draco, mais o Harry é muito bom, não é?

- Gina! Ele praticamente me obrigou.

- Não me diga que na gostou de ficar com aquele "deus"! – disse Gina, enfatizando bem a última palavra.

- Eu gostei, mas...

- Eu sempre soube que vocês iriam ficar juntos, por isso eu me afastei do Harry sem me sentir culpada.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Hermione.

- Ah, Mione, eu sei que o Rony é meu irmão, mas tá na cara que você sempre gostou do Harry, né? Por que você não larga o Rony e fica logo com o Harry? – empolgou-se Gina.

- Por que não! Eu não gosto do Harry, eu nunca gostei... Do que você está falando? – dizia Hermione, confusa.

- Eu sempre morri de ciúmes de você enquanto estava com ele. Todo mundo sabe que vocês vão ficar juntos uma hora ou outra...

- CHEGA! – disse Hermione – Pare, você está me confundindo... Vamos mudar de assunto, eu não quero mais falar do Harry...

- Ok.

- E então, como estão seus filhos, o Draco...?

- Estão bem. O Draco anda com uns probleminhas, mas não é nada demais.

- Que tipo de "probleminhas"?

- Ah, ele está viciado em _sexo_, mas está se tratando. – confessou Gina, em voz baixa, um pouco constrangida.

- Como é? O Draco _também_ está viciado em sexo? – perguntou Hermione, rindo alto. Ela gargalhava sem vergonha nenhuma.

- Eu não quero falar disso, Mione. Por que _também_?

- O Harry _é_ viciado em sexo, esqueceu?

- Está vendo? – disse Gina, sorrindo. – Você não consegue parar de falar do Harry. Você é totalmente apaixonada por ele, como eu suspeitava.

- Eu acho que já vou, Gina.

- Me desculpe, Mione! Minha intenção não era te mandar embora! – desculpou-se a ruiva.

- Não é isso. Eu realmente tenho que ir. – disse Hermione, levantando-se. – tenho que aproveitar meus últimos dias.

- Então, divirta-se. – disse Gina, despedindo-se da amiga. – E não se esqueça de que pode contar comigo pra tudo. Adorei te ver de novo.

- Eu não posso morrer brigada com a minha cunhada, não é? – brincou Hermione. Ela entrou em seu carro e foi para casa, mais contente e aliviada.

Hermione tomou um banho longo em sua banheira cheia de espuma, e ficou algumas horas refletindo. Há uma semana atrás ela não se permitiria perder seu "precioso" tempo em uma banheira, mais agora que tinha _certeza_ de que iria morrer, ela queria fazer o que jamais faria em "sã" consciência.

Ela saiu do banho, e pegou uma roupa que não usava há muito tempo. Uma camiseta preta da época em que ela gostava de rock (uma coisa que ela nunca pensou ser capaz de gostar e que, hoje, ela se envergonhava) com uma foto da sua banda favorita, Green Day, um shorts muito curto, com estampas floridas e um chinelo rosa-choque.

Hermione caminhou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Lembrou-se de que ela só comia coisas light pra não ter que se matar na academia depois, por isso, pegou a lista telefônica e pediu uma pizza gigante sabor mussarela e uma coca-cola de dois litros. Enquanto esperava, Hermione foi até a estante da sala e escolheu uns cd's.

Logo, as caixas de som quase estouravam por causa do volume em que tocavam a música "Points of Authority" de uma banda trouxa chamada Linkin Park. Hermione fechou os olhos e ouviu cada frase da música, sentindo-se mais jovem, mais livre. Uma parte da letra parecia combinar com o que ela sempre foi a vida toda... E agora queria mudar.

You like to think you're never wrong  
Você gosta de pensar que nunca está errada.

_É, Hermione. Você costumava achar que sabia de tudo. E agora só o que você sabe é que vai morrer. Não sabe como, não sabe onde, não sabe com quem. Não sabe nada. _, pensava ela. Hermione respirou fundo e lamentou, com a música entrando em sua mente, como se quisesse acusá-la, como se falasse que a culpa por estar condenada à morte fosse dela. Ela desistiu de ficar se lamentando e foi a procura de alguma coisa pra se distrair...

Achou um velho álbum de formatura do sétimo ano e resolveu vê-lo. Relembrar das coisas boas da sua vida seria ótimo... Ela abriu na primeira página e viu uma foto de suas amigas Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil sorrindo pra ela, e logo abaixo, ela mesma sorrindo com o diploma nas mãos.

Hermione foi tirada das boas lembranças pelo som da campainha. Levantou-se e foi abrir a porta. Assustou-se muito quando viu seu namorado, Rony Weasley, segurando a pizza e o refrigerante, com uma cara de quem "comeu e não gostou".

- Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele. Estava com uma aparência cansada, e todo molhado, pois lá fora estava chovendo. – Você está dando algum tipo de festa e não me avisou? – continuou, indo apartamento adentro. Hermione o acompanhou, mas ele pareceu ficar ainda mais furioso quando viu o pacote de bolachas que ela comeu quando chegou e a toalha que usou para tomar banho, tudo jogado no sofá, com o rádio quase o ensurdecendo.

- Ah, Rony. – resmungou ela. – Isso é só uma tarde de folga que eu dei a mim mesma.

- Hermione, o que há com você? – perguntou, preocupado. – Por que está fazendo coisas que nunca fez? A _minha_ Hermione não come pizza, não deixa a casa nesse estado e não ouve rock, muito menos usa uma camiseta dessa. – disse ele, examinando o ambiente a sua volta. Ele foi até o rádio e o desligou.

- Rony, eu vou morrer. Tenho o direito de aproveitar ao máximo o que me resta de vida. – disse ela, indo até o rádio e ligando-o novamente. Olhou para ele imponentemente.

- Eu tenho uma idéia para te fazer melhorar. Tenho certeza que vai dar certo. – disse ele – Vá se arrumar, nós vamos à um lugar muito especial.


	4. O que realmente quero

**Fic: Uma Vida Em Sete Dias**

**Autor: Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Rony/Hermione, Draco/Gina**

**Baseada no filme "Uma vida em sete dias"**

**Capitulo Quatro – O que realmente quero**

Hermione simplesmente "obedeceu" o namorado e foi trocar de roupa. Colocou uma daquelas roupas que geralmente usava para trabalhar e entrou no carro, um pouco contrariada. Afinal, Hermione Granger gostava _mesmo_ de ficar em casa. Não do jeito que estava quando Rony a encontrou, e sim ouvindo alguma música clássica e fazendo ginástica.

Ela compreendia que ele se assustara quando a encontrou ouvindo rock e comendo até a morte, mas ele também tinha que entender que ela só tinha mais alguns dias de vida. O profeta estava certo, Harry estava certo... A vida dela não era nenhum mar de rosas e, agora que ela descobriu que morreria, queria viver mais do que nunca. Percebeu que a vida era muito mais do que o que ela estava fazendo com a sua.

Seus pensamentos "filosóficos" pararam quando Rony estacionou o carro. Hermione não prestou muita atenção no caminho, portanto, não sabia onde estavam. Ela apenas reconheceu as luzes. Estavam num campo de quadribol, o campo secreto dos Chudley Cannons.

- Posso saber o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione, sendo arrastada para os vestiários.

- Vai ver, Mionezinha. – disse Rony. Ele abriu o seu armário e tirou duas vassouras e um bastão de batedor. Agora sim Hermione estava mais desesperada ainda. Ela odiava voar e odiava ainda mais os balaços. O que ele pretendia?

Rony carregou Hermione novamente até o campo coberto. Ela tinha certeza que ele ia cometer uma loucura, mais achou melhor não contrariá-lo, afinal, ele estava em vantagem física e psicológica. O rapaz montou a sua vassoura e disse para Hermione fazer o mesmo.

"_Espera um pouco! Para tudo!"_ pensou ela, após obedecer Rony novamente. "_ Que diabos eu estou fazendo em uma vassoura? E porque eu estou aceitando ordens? EU SEMPRE MANDEI NA NOSSA RELAÇÃO! _"

- Ronald Weasley! Posso saber o que você pretende? – gritou Hermione.

- Eu quero te curar, Mi. Você não pode estar bem... – disse ele, sobrevoando uma Hermione medrosa por causa da altura.

- Quer dizer que toda vez que eu tiver uma crise, se é que eu vou estar viva pra ter uma crise, você vai me ajudar me trazendo em um campo de quadribol? – perguntou ela, indignada.

- Sim.

- Eu não acredito que eu ouvi isso.

- Toda vez que eu estou com problemas eu venho aqui e treino até me acabar. É muito bom fazer isso, Mione.

- Rony, será que dá pra você DESCER AQUI E FALAR COMIGO OLHANDO NOS MEUS OLHOS? – gritou Hermione, cansada de ter que virar o pescoço para ver o rosto do namorado. Ele percebeu o quão grave a situação estava e desceu, parando em frente a Hermione. – Me olhe nos olhos – continuou ela. – E me diga o que você sente por mim.

Ele foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta. Hermione gemeu ao ver a cara que Rony fazia enquanto pensava. Era incrível como ele nunca mudava.

- Bom... – começou o ruivo. – Eu acho você muito gostosa. – concluiu. Hermione arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberta. Sabia como Rony era desajeitado pra falar de sentimentos, mais nunca achou que ele falaria isso.

- É isso que vai manter nós dois juntos pra sempre se nós nos casarmos? – perguntou ela. Ele pensou novamente.

- Não... Quer dizer...

- O que você vai fazer quando eu tiver cinqüenta anos e estiver super caída? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não é só isso que nos une, Mi. Eu gosto de você, nós nos damos bem, nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo...

- É ISSO QUE NOS UNE? – gritou Hermione. – EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR, RONALD! Eu desperdicei o pouco de vida que me restava com um cara que só quer saber se eu sou gostosa ou não!

- Não desperdiçou nada. E não é o pouco tempo que lhe restava. Você ainda tem muito tempo. E vamos passar esse tempo juntos! Eu prometo que nunca mais...

- Não precisa prometer nada, Rony. Tudo está bem claro pra mim agora.

- Mione... – disse ele. Houve uma pausa na qual a garota ficou olhando para o rosto inexpressivo dele. – Eu gosto muito de você. Quer casar comigo?

Hermione respirou fundo. Agora ela fora pega de surpresa. Não sabia o que responder. Se ele tivesse feito esse pedido a uma semana, antes de ela saber que morreria, antes de ela rever Harry, Hermione com toda a certeza teria dito que aceitava. Mais agora que ela reviu Harry, que sabia que Rony não gostava tanto dela como ela pensava e que sabia que só tinha mais alguns dias de vida, a resposta estava bem mais difícil de ser encontrada.

Tinha que escolher entre viver os seus últimos dias em um campo de quadribol ou vivê-los com Harry (sim, agora Hermione admitia que gostava de Harry um pouco mais do que como amigo), seu novo porto seguro.

- Não, Rony. Eu não posso me casar com você. – decidiu-se ela. Estava tudo mais claro do que nunca: Ela sempre foi infeliz e agora tinha a chance de ter a felicidade, por menos tempo que fosse. E essa felicidade não seria ao lado de Rony. – Eu gosto muito de você, mais não o amo. E tenho certeza que você não me ama também.

- Eu não sei o que amor. Mais o mais próximo disso é o que eu sinto por você. – disse Rony com os olhos marejados. Hermione sorriu pra ele.

- Tenho certeza que vai ser feliz com outra. – disse ela. – Até mais, Rony. Depois eu passo no apartamento e pego minhas coisas.

- Isso é o fim?

- É.

- Mais pra onde você vai?

- Vou ser feliz, Rony. Vou ser feliz – disse ela, antes de aparatar. A bela mulher já sabia pra onde iria. Iria para o lugar que lhe dava mais calma, mais conforto e mais bem-estar: a casa de Harry Potter. Ela chegou e tocou a campainha. Novamente se surpreendeu com a imagem do belo homem alto, com os olhos mais verdes da face da terra.

- Mione! Entra! – disse Harry - O que faz aqui? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Eu terminei com o Rony! – disse ela, um pouco mais feliz do que se esperaria de uma pessoa que tinha acabado de terminar uma relação.

- Sério? – perguntou Harry com uma sombracelha erguida. – E por quê?

- Ele não me ama. E nem eu o amo.

- Terminou por minha causa?

- Você nunca deixa de ser convencido?

- Só quando as pessoas admitem que eu sou o melhor em tudo. – disse.

- Eu admito que você é o melhor em tudo. – disse Hermione. Harry fechou a porta da sala imediatamente.

- Finalmente descobriu que você nasceu pra mim, Mione?

- Eu sou mais velha. Ou seja, _você_ nasceu pra mim. – disse ela.

- Acho melhor você se afastar de mim. Já está ficando pior do que eu. – disse Harry, sorrindo.

- Eu não quero me afastar. Não agora.

Harry não disse mais nada. Apenas foi se aproximando cada vez mais dela, até poder segurar sua cintura e puxá-la para mais perto. Seus lábios foram se aproximando e se uniram num beijo muito esperado por ambos. Cheio de desejo, paixão e carinho. O beijo foi se aprofundando cada vez mais e virou um "desentupidor de pia". Harry parou de beijá-la e pegou-a no colo.

- Eu esperei por isso desde sempre, sabia? – disse ele, olhando nos olhos de Hermione.

- Sempre quis me carregar no colo?

- Não. Eu sempre quis transar com você de novo. – disse Harry, subindo as escadas rapidamente. Hermione começou a bater em seu ombro, totalmente indefesa.

- Ai, Harry... Me solta... Vai mais devagar... – dizia ela. Ele jogou Hermione em cima da sua cama e ficou observando-a. – Vai ficar só olhando? – perguntou ela, provocando-o.

- Não. – disse ele, saltando sobre a cama e deitando-se ao lado dela. – Sabia que eu te amo muito pra te perder? – perguntou, com um sorriso de bobo apaixonado.

- Mais vai ter que viver sem mim.

- Não vai ficar comigo pra sempre?

- Vou ficar pra todo o _meu_ sempre.

- Então você ainda vai ter que me agüentar por um bom tempo. – disse ele, beijando-a novamente.

- Eu te amo, Harry.

- Prova. – disse ele, desabotoando as calças. Hermione o olhou com uma cara de desapontamento. – To só brincando. Você me leva a sério? – riu.

- Como você é bobo. – disse Hermione. – Onde a gente estava mesmo?

Harry sorriu maliciosamente e voltou a beijá-la.

- Acorda, minha dorminhoca favorita!

Uma voz distante acordou Hermione. Ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com a imagem de Harry com uma bandeja nas mãos. Ela sorriu e, lentamente, se sentou na cama.

- Não foi um sonho? – perguntou ela.

- Se foi um sonho, foi o melhor que eu já tive. – disse Harry colocando a bandeja sobra a cama. – Experimente meus ovos com bacon, Mione. Eu sei que você gosta de coisas que não engordam, mais eu não resisti em te engordar um pouquinho.

- Você é muito malvado.

- Hoje eu sou malvado, mas ontem eu era gostoso, lindo, etc., não é?

- Eu te amo tanto – disse Hermione.

- Eu também te amo, Mione. – disse ele, olhando carinhosamente para ela. De repente, sua expressão mudou. – Mais não pense que a gente vai ficar nessa _melação_ o dia todo, não. Hoje é meu dia de folga e você vai me ajudar em algumas coisinhas.


	5. Vivendo de Verdade

**Fic: Uma Vida Em Sete Dias**

**Autor: Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Rony/Hermione, Draco/Gina**

**Baseada no filme "Uma vida em sete dias"**

**Capitulo Cinco – Vivendo de verdade**

- O que você faz nos seus dias de folga? – perguntou Hermione, se trocando após comer o maravilhoso café da manhã que Harry preparara.

- Eu gosto de voar, porque eu não tenho muito tempo quando estou trabalhando, mais hoje eu faço uma exceção por você estar comigo. Eu sei que você não gosta de voar... – disse Harry, arrumando a cama dele.

- Mais quem disse que eu vou ficar com você hoje?

- EU estou dizendo. – disse Harry, parando em frente a ela. – Quer ver só como eu vou fazer você mudar de idéia?

- Duvido que você faça Hermione Granger faltar em um dia de trabalho. – disse Hermione, com ar "mandão". Harry puxou-a pela cintura e tirou seu fôlego com um profundo beijo. – Tudo bem, você venceu. – disse Hermione quando se separaram.

Eles saíram durante toda a manhã. Primeiro foram ao mercado buscar algumas coisas que estavam faltando na casa do moreno e depois foram a uma biblioteca para pesquisarem algumas importantes para o aprendizado de Hermione como auror. Almoçaram em um restaurante no centro de Londres, um pouco longe do Ministério para não correr o risco de encontrarem algum funcionário.

- Harry, se quiser ir jogar quadribol eu não vou me importar. Eu adoro ficar na torcida por você. – disse Hermione, enquanto ele pagava a conta (Harry sempre insistia em pagar a conta e ela não contrariava).

- Eu sei que todas as mulheres ficam loucas quando eu entro em campo, mais hoje eu sou só seu. Se eu jogar vão ter milhares de fãs me assediando – disse Harry. Ele segurou a mão dela sobre a mesa.

- Repete a parte em que você diz que é só meu... Você, por acaso, disse a palavra _hoje_? – perguntou Hermione, ignorando a enorme arrogância do rapaz.

- Tudo bem, corrigindo: Eu serei sempre só seu.

- Melhorou bastante. – disse ela. Harry e Hermione (N/A: Eu adoro escrever Harry e Hermione. Combina muuuuuito mais que Harry e Gina) saíram abraçados do restaurante. – O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou ela.

- Depois da minha sessão de autógrafos eu acho que podemos ir para alguma cidade do interior e encontrar um motel bem confortável. – disse Harry.

- Você nunca consegue deixar de ser assim? – perguntou Hermione. – Se eu fosse passar a vida toda com você, você teria que mudar isso. Sabe, deixar de ser arrogante.

- Mione, você vai passar a vida toda comigo. É bom se acostumar.

- Desde que você não seja assim com as suas futuras amantes...

- Eu ouvi a palavra _amante_?

- Eu aposto que você não consegue ficar um dia casado com alguém sem trair.

- Se eu tenho você, que é linda e perfeita, pra que eu vou querer alguma amante?

- Você também vai ter que aprender a não me deixar sem graça. – disse Hermione, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- Eu acho que já sei aonde podemos ir, pra começar.

- Pra começar?

- É, ainda temos a tarde toda. À noite já temos um compromisso inadiável.

- Tudo bem, então aonde vamos agora?

Eles foram de carro até a beira do rio Tamisa, onde há aquela roda-gigante. Harry pagou as entradas e ele e Hermione subiram em uma das cabines. Hermione não desgrudava do ombro dele em hipótese nenhuma. Parecia que eles tinham nascido grudados. E notava-se que Harry estava adorando essa "aproximação".

- Ah, Harry. A vista daqui de cima é tão linda. – disse Hermione observando a roda-gigante subir e ficar cada vez mais distante do chão. – O que você acha? – perguntou. Um longo tempo se passou e ela não obteve resposta. Depois de mais um tempo ela ergueu a cabeça e viu o rapaz observando-a com uma expressão calma.

- Continua. – disse ele.

- O quê?

- Continua falando. Sua voz me acalma.

- Mais eu não quero ficar falando com o nada. Responda quando eu falar. – pediu Hermione. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas continuou olhando para ela com a mesma cara de bobo apaixonado.

- Vamos entrar para o livro dos recordes sendo o primeiro casal a transar em uma roda-gigante? – disse Harry, de repente, como se a idéia viesse a sua mente de uma hora pra outra. Hermione olhou assustada para ele.

- Seu pervertido! – disse ela.

- Tudo bem, já que você não gostou da idéia... – disse ele rindo. A mulher começou a socar seu ombro, mas de nada adiantou, pois ela era muito mais fraca do que ele.

Harry ergueu a mão direita e passou lentamente pelo rosto dela, fazendo-a estremecer e fechar os olhos ao toque. Ele foi se aproximando e sussurrou algo como "Você é linda" antes de beijá-la. Esse beijo realmente ganharia o Oscar se fosse de algum filme, pois havia amor entre os que se beijavam. Harry e Hermione se amavam.

Ela parou o beijo e se pôs a pensar. Como a vida era injusta. Por que ela não percebeu que Harry era o amor da sua vida antes? Eles se completavam, se faziam felizes. Precisou tomar um susto pra ser feliz. Pra ser feliz de verdade.

- Mione? – chamou Harry.

- Eu não quero morrer. Não depois que eu descobri que posso ser feliz com você... – sussurrou ela. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu em sua face e Harry a limpou.

- EI! Hermione Potter, quer parar de chorar? – disse ele.

- Gostei... Hermione Potter até que fica bonitinho... – disse ela sorrindo.

- Você fica bem de qualquer jeito, mais prefiro você sorrindo do que chorando. Portanto, não chore mais, ouviu?

- Sim, senhor. – disse Hermione rindo.

- Vamos sair daqui? – pediu Harry. Eles aparataram para dentro do carro dele.

- Aonde vamos agora, meu amor?

- Gostei do meu amor...

- É porque você é o meu amor.

- Bom, nós podemos ir para uma cidade aqui perto. Lá é bem frio, mas é muito agradável.

- O que você decidir eu aceito...

Harry segurou o pescoço dela e beijou-a. Depois, ele ligou o carro e eles foram cantando algumas músicas até a pequena cidade na fronteira com o País de Gales. Harry estacionou em frente a um pequeno café na beira da estrada. Desceram do carro e pediram dois chocolates quentes à garçonete.

- Como você conheceu essa cidade? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu vim aqui depois que nós brigamos, por causa daquela vez em que dormimos juntos... Eu saí de carro e só parei aqui porque acabou minha gasolina.

- Encontrou alguma paixão por aqui? – perguntou Hermione.

- Na verdade, encontrei... Mais não quero falar sobre isso. – disse Harry, encarando o seu chocolate que pareceu ter ficado bem interessante.

- O que houve? – perguntou ela.

- Deixa pra lá. – disse ele.

Hermione não tocou mais no assunto, mas não deixou de se preocupar com ele. Depois que eles terminaram o chocolate, foram para a parte de trás do café. Lá havia uma pista de patinação no gelo totalmente vazia.

- Quer? – perguntou Harry, recuperando o jeito meigo e apaixonado.

- Claro... – disse Hermione – QUE NÃO! Imagina só o mico, Harry! Eu não sei patinar...

- Eu ensino. – disse ele. – Sou muito bom.

- Tem alguma coisa no mundo que você não saiba fazer?

- Ahn... Tem sim. Viver sem você. – disse ele. E, mais do que tudo, isso convenceu Hermione. Ela calçou os patins e seguiu Harry até o meio da pista.

Harry segurou as mãos dela e foi puxando-a lentamente. Hermione se desequilibrou e caiu de costas no gelo e, como Harry estava de mãos dadas com ela, ele caiu junto.

- Eu disse que não sabia patinar. – disse ela, tentando se levantar, com uma certa dificuldade, pois Harry estava sobre ela. O rapaz ria sem parar – Posso saber qual é a graça?

- É que você está toda molhada e com chocolate quente no canto da boca... – disse ele.

- Ahn... – exclamou ela. Tentou levar as mãos até a boca, mais Harry segurou-a, meio que prendendo-a e impediu que ela se levantasse.

- Deixa que eu limpo – disse, se aproximando dela e lambendo sua boca. Foram se abaixando até estarem deitados no gelo, beijando-se apaixonadamente. Hermione o empurrou e se levantou. – O que foi?

- Não era você quem estava deitado no gelo com um homem lindo e musculoso em cima de você, não é?

- Graças a Merlim. – disse ele, fazendo o sinal da cruz. – Onde é que a gente estava?

- Patinando...

- Por que tem que acabar com a minha graça?

- Tudo bem, só um beijinho. – disse ela, unindo seus lábios aos dele. Teriam continuado assim se não fosse uma voz de mulher gritando o nome de Harry.


	6. Catherine Smith

**Fic: Uma Vida Em Sete Dias**

**Autor: Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Rony/Hermione, Draco/Gina**

**Baseada no filme "Uma vida em sete dias"**

**Capitulo Seis – Catherine Smith **

N/A: Catie é abreviação de Catherine...

---------------------

- HARRY! – gritou uma voz distante, separando o casal. Hermione olhou para a entrada da pista de patinação, ainda abraçada ao rapaz. Só o que pode ver foi uma bela mulher. Ela era da sua altura, tinha os cabelos e os olhos tão pretos que Hermione chegou a ficar chocada.

Harry pareceu inquieto, mas saiu do abraço de Hermione e olhou-a nos olhos. Como sempre, ela entendeu perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer. Ele pegou a mãe dela e foram patinando até onde a mulher estava.

- Olá, Catie. – disse Harry sorrindo. Ela retribuiu o sorriso. – Não esperava te ver.

- Eu também não sabia que você ainda vinha a esta cidade. – disse ela. – Não vai me apresentar sua namorada?

- Oh, me desculpem. – corrigiu-se Harry. – Mione, essa é Catherine Smith. Catie, essa é Hermione Granger.

- Muito prazer – disseram as duas mulheres em uníssono. – Eu devia ter imaginado. – completou Catherine.

- O quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Que ela era Hermione Granger. É exatamente como você a descreveu, até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

- Andou falando muito de mim? – perguntou Hermione a Harry.

- Pois é...

- Afinal, como vocês se conhecem? – disse Hermione, curiosa. Ambos pareceram ficar mais inquietos ainda com a pergunta. – Disse algo errado?

- Não. É que... – começou Harry, segurando mais forte a sua mão.

- Se não se sente bem em responder não há problema.

- Mais acho melhor te contar. É claro que eu só conto se você permitir, Catie. – disse Harry.

- Não há problema. – disse a mulher dos olhos negros.   
...

- Nós nos conhecemos nesse café há alguns anos. – explicou Harry, no conforto do café em que estavam antes.

- Meses depois que vocês brigaram por causa do que aconteceu – completou Catie.

Hermione nunca esqueceria aquela briga...

_Hermione devia ter seus 19 anos quando aconteceu o fato que, hoje, ela considerava engraçado. Ela acordou em território desconhecido naquela manhã. Sentia um forte cheiro do perfume de um homem. O cheiro era bom, mais a dor em sua cabeça não era nada agradável. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter aceitado a carona que Harry oferecera enquanto saiam da Toca. Depois disso, sua mente tinha um enorme buraco. _

_Talvez fosse por isso que sua cabeça estava doendo tanto. Ela tentou, em vão, se lembrar como foi parar naquele quarto. Era grande e espaçoso, com uma enorme cama de casal (em que ela estava sentada), armários de marfim e um enorme aparelho de televisão. Passou a mão sobre sua barriga que roncava de fome e foi aí que percebeu que estava nua. Apesar de ninguém estar no quarto, ela se enrolou no lençol, se perguntando onde estariam suas roupas._

_Se levantou e abriu a porta, caminhando por um corredor. Aquele corredor não lhe era estranho. Se pudesse raciocinar direito talvez se lembrasse na casa de quem estava. Não, ela não precisou raciocinar. Quando chegou a beira da escada soube onde estava. Aquela escada ela nunca esqueceria, pois estava ali praticamente toda semana! Era casa de Harry! Não podia estar na casa dele... Simplesmente não podia... _

_- Bom dia – disse Harry, quase num sussurro, vindo do outro lado do corredor. Ele estava com olheiras enormes e ela também devia estar. Hermione virou-se de costas ao perceber que ele estava apenas vestindo uma cueca preta, que praticamente não escondia nada. – Que é isso, Mione?_

_- Você está quase nu. Quer que eu veja isso? – perguntou. _

_- Você me viu sem nada ontem. – debochou ele._

_- Mais não me lembro muito bem. Espero que continue assim. – disse Hermione. O que não era bem verdade. Ela sempre teve uma atração física por Harry, principalmente nos últimos anos, em que ele estava ficando cada vez mais "gostoso". Adoraria se lembrar de como foi passar uma noite com ele. _

_- Você não está falando sério. – disse Harry, se aproximando dela e colocando as mãos em seus ombros – Não parou de gemer a noite toda. Aposto que gostaria que eu te contasse como foi..._

_- O que houve? Como isso aconteceu?_

_- Acho que bebemos um pouco além da conta._

_- Quer dizer, eu bebi um pouco além da conta. Você parece se lembrar bem de tudo..._

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- Está muito claro para mim que você _me fez_ beber só para dormir comigo. Eu conheço sua fama, Potter._

_- Ah, Hermione! Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. – disse indignado. – Como pode pensar isso de mim? – perguntou ele, passando a mão em sua face._

_- Onde estão minhas roupas? – quis saber Hermione, afastando a mão dele. _

_- Não vou dizer até você entender que dormimos juntos porque você também quis. Eu nunca faria nada que você não quisesse fazer..._

_- Escuta aqui, eu sei que você diz isso pra todas, esse papinho já é velho. Então quer, por favor, devolver minhas roupas e me deixar em paz?_

_- Não, eu não digo isso pra todas porque elas já sabem disso. Porque está assim comigo, me tratando como se eu fosse a reencarnação do Voldemort?_

_- Você também devia estar assim. Imagine-se acordando em um quarto que você não conhece e dar de cara com o seu melhor amigo, sem saber o que realmente aconteceu. _

_- Eu lhe digo o que aconteceu (de novo). Nós bebemos um pouco mais do que deveríamos e acabamos descobrindo que o que sentimos é mais do que amizade._

_- Sentimos mais do que amizade? Acho que não..._

_- Pelo menos eu, sim._

_- Mais eu não. Você sabe que eu gosto do Rony. Nunca deveria ter encostado em mim._

_- Uh, está prometida a ele?_

_- Como você é engraçado. Apenas não gostaria de ter estragado nossa amizade, Harry._

_- Não estragou nossa amizade. Podemos fingir que nada aconteceu se você quiser._

_- Espero não ter que fingir pra ninguém, pois não espero te ver de novo depois do que você fez. _

_- Hermione: Dormiu comigo porque quis! E não diga que não gostou!_

_- Não posso gostar de algo que eu não me lembro. – disse ela. O que também não era bem verdade. Agora, flashes de lembranças vinham à sua mente... Harry beijando-a... Harry passando as mãos por todo o seu corpo... "Acho melhor eu parar por aqui", pensou. Ao se lembrar disso, ficou evidente que ela havia gostado, pois estava até arrepiada. _

_- Eu não quero mais tentar te convencer. Se você acha que eu dormiria com você a troco de nada e te embebedaria pra isso o problema é seu. Suas roupas estão na sala... – disse ele, se afastando para o quarto, ligeiramente abalado com a opinião dela. _

"_Na sala? Nós começamos na sala? Devia estar muito bêbada..." pensava ela, descendo as escadas..._

- Sei... – disse Hermione. Catie não estava mais tão sorridente quanto antes. – Vocês tiveram um caso, então?

- Não. Nós namoramos durante dois anos. – disse Catie. – O Harry estava muito mal e acabamos conversando durante muito tempo. Ai foi tudo muito rápido. Quando percebi já estávamos quase nos casando.

- Nossa. – disse Hermione, surpresa.

- O que foi? Acho que ele não podia ter outra que não fosse você? – alfinetou Catie.

- Parem com isso. – disse Harry. Ele parecia cansado de tudo aquilo. Segurou a mão de Hermione por debaixo da mesa. – Eu realmente gosto de você, Mione. Mais a Caty foi muito legal comigo e acabou rolando. Já tínhamos até a data do casamento marcada, mas...

- Mas ele descobriu que não tinha te esquecido – interrompeu a mulher.

- Vocês chegaram a se casar?

- Não. – disse Harry. – Eu fui sincero e disse que era apaixonado por você, mas a Catie disse que estava grávida.

- Quer dizer que vocês têm um filho! – exaltou-se Hermione. – Porque nunca me disse, Harry? POR QUÊ?

- Mione... – começou Harry. Mais ele não continuou, pois Catherine começou a soluçar de tanto que chorava. Harry sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou. Hermione observou a cena sem entender.

- Eu perdi meu filho... Eu perdi... – suspirava Catie. E Hermione entendeu e comoveu-se com ela. Finalmente entendia o porquê de Harry ficar tão inquieto ao falar sobre aquele lugar, sobre o relacionamento com Catherine... Ele havia perdido um filho. E essa deveria ser a pior dor que se pode ter.

- Me perdoe, Mione. Eu devia ter contado. – disse Harry.

- Eu sou quem pede perdão, meu amor. – disse ela. – Deve se sentir tão mal... – Hermione estava péssima por ter achado que Harry era um cara arrogante, que não entendia nada de amor...

Catherine demorou alguns minutos para conseguir se controlar e segurar choro. Seus olhos, tão lindos, agora estavam vermelhos como sangue. Ao olhar para Harry, Hermione viu que o rapaz também não conseguiu conter as suas lágrimas.

- Se não for incomodo pra vocês, eu gostaria de saber como aconteceu... – pediu Hermione, calmamente.

- Nós decidimos que não iríamos mais nos casar, mas eu prometi a ela que não a deixaria sozinha nunca mais. – disse Harry, ainda abraçado a Catie. – Só que quando ela estava dando a luz, eu não pude chegar a tempo. Acabei deixando-a sozinha...

- Eu fiquei tão desesperada, porque eu estava com medo e o Harry sempre me passava segurança... – disse Catherine. – O meu desespero era tanto que eu desmaiei durante o parto e não vi meu filho nascer... – A mulher voltou a chorar, ainda mais abalada.

- Então, o filho de vocês nasceu morto? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim... – disse Harry, cabisbaixo.

Hermione levantou-se e foi até Harry e Catherine. Sentou ao lado de seu amado e o abraçou. Nunca pensou que uma só pessoa pudesse sofrer tanto. Primeiro Harry perdeu os pais. Depois, o padrinho e Dumbledore, de quem ele gostava muito. E agora perdera um filho.

Chegou a uma conclusão. Não deixaria Harry sofrer mais. Nunca mais magoaria ele e prometera a si mesma que não morreria por nada nesse mundo.

--------------------------

**N/A: Deixem reviews! BjO, Tha.**


	7. Dificil Escolha

**Fic: Uma Vida Em Sete Dias**

**Autor: Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Rony/Hermione, Draco/Gina**

**Baseada no filme "Uma vida em sete dias"**

**Capítulo Sete – Difícil Escolha**

Hermione "dormiu" novamente na casa de Harry e pela manhã eles foram juntos para o Ministério da Magia. Harry estava sendo ainda mais carinhoso com ela durante o tempo em que estavam passando juntos. Ele sempre preparava o café da manhã, fazia de tudo pra que ela ficasse bem...

Hermione decidiu que, mesmo que morresse dali a dois dias, ela iria fazê-lo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Era tão injusto que ela pudesse ficar tão pouco tempo com ele. Agora ela não mais pensava em outra coisa que não fosse ele.

Harry encostou Hermione contra a parede do elevador antes deles chegarem ao andar dela e deu-lhe um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

- Me encontra às onze e seis pra uma rapidinha na minha sala. – disse ele, beijando o pescoço de Hermione enquanto a porta do elevador se abria. Ela apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

- Te amo. – disse ela, e desceu do elevador.

Hermione achou estranho o grande silêncio que tomava conta de seu andar. Foi andando desconfiada e, ao chegar em sua sala, colocou sua pasta em cima da sua mesa. Como de costume, ela foi até a sala do seu chefe, o Sr. Bourdon, para lhe dar bom dia e receber suas instruções.

Agora sim tudo estava mais confuso ainda. Nem mesmo seu chefe havia chego! O que estaria havendo? Será que foi decretado algum tipo de feriado e ela não ficou sabendo? Foi quando ela tomou, com certeza, o maior susto de sua vida. De repente, todo mundo saiu de dentro de uma sala ao lado, cantando parabéns!

- Hermione! Eu não acreditei quando eu soube! – disse Rebecca, uma colega de trabalho dela. Rebecca chegou mais perto e a abraçou. Simplesmente a abraçou.

- Posso saber o motivo da comemoração? – perguntou Hermione, confusa.

- Você foi aceita na escola de aurores! – disse o Sr. Bourdon.

Aquilo foi como um baque para Hermione. Ela tinha sido aceita! Finalmente realizaria seu maior sonho! Não cabia em si de tanta emoção e felicidade. Tudo que viveu para se tornar aurora tinha valido a pena.

- Diz alguma coisa! – disse Rebecca, ainda abraçando-a.

- Eu não sei nem o que dizer! – disse Hermione – Isso é tão... Perfeito!

E realmente era. Os últimos dias haviam sido mágicos e perfeitos. Saber que ela poderia realizar seu sonho foi a melhor noticia que havia recebido. Afinal, se ela se tornaria aurora, o profeta havia errado na sua previsão. Ela ainda podia se lembrar dele dizendo:  
_"Marque o que eu vou dizer: O time do seu namorado vai perder por 230 a 200 no próximo jogo. Um terremoto vai acontecer nessa madrugada, perto de Briston e você não vai conseguir ser uma aurora. Se eu tiver errado alguma coisa, pode ter certeza de que não vai morrer na quinta que vem"._

O profeta tinha errado. Ela conseguiu ser aurora e isso significava que ela não mais morreria na quinta-feira.

- Oh, meu Merlin! Isso é maravilhoso! – disse, parando pra pensar em tudo.

Pessoas não paravam de chegar e cumprimentá-la. Hermione estava no céu. O resto da manhã passou muito devagar, pois ela não via a hora de encontrar com Harry e contar a novidade. Ele ficaria tão feliz por ela...

Ela "saiu correndo" da sua sala quando o relógio marcou onze e cinco. Desceu até o ultimo andar do Ministério e foi até a sala de Harry (N/A: Eh, ele tem uma sala só pra ele! Gente foda é outra coisa!). Entrou silenciosamente e o encontrou sentado em sua mesa, examinando alguns papéis. Ficou observando-o por alguns minutos e pode ver que ele não estava prestando a mínima atenção nos documentos. Seus olhos não saiam do lugar e sua expressão parecia cansada.

- Harry! – chamou ela.

- Parabéns... – disse ele sem emoção, sem ao menos olhá-la. Hermione estava ficando preocupada.

- Você não pareceu achar tão bom... – disse Hermione, se aproximando.

- Porque não acharia? – disse, cínico.

- O que você tem, meu amor? – perguntou ela. – Está tão frio e distante...

- Não foi nada – continuou usando o mesmo tom – Apenas o fato de que vai me abandonar novamente. – Harry ergueu os olhos. Seus lindos olhos verdes não pareciam mais tão lindos.

- Eu não havia pensado nas coisas por esse lado... – disse Hermione.

- Oh, sim. – exclamou Harry – Sempre pensando em si mesma e me deixando de lado.

- Sabe que não é verdade! O que você tem hoje?

- Apenas não quero que você vá! – disse ele, levantando-se da cadeira. Hermione nem ao menos sabia o que falar. Só pode ver Harry se aproximando dela e encarando-a profundamente. E, pela primeira vez, Hermione não entendeu seus olhos verdes.

- Eu também não quero me separar de você. – disse ela, encontrando palavras. – Não depois de tudo.

- Hermione, por mais que você não queira, vai ter que decidir. Ou fica aqui comigo ou vai para a escola de aurores. – disse Harry.

O que era aquilo? Algum tipo de ameaça? Harry não costumava ser tão possessivo assim. O que estaria acontecendo? Uma idéia veio à mente de Hermione.

- Você não pode ir comigo? – perguntou. – Seria fácil pra você arrumar um cargo lá...

- Por favor, Hermione! E eu trabalharia em quê? Professor? – zombou ele. – Eu não me formei como auror para me submeter a esse tipo de coisa!

- Eu entendo, mais pensei que ao menos poderia ir me visitar de vez em quando...

- Sabe que não. Se você for, não vou te dar uma terceira chance.

- O que é isso, Harry? Deu pra mandar em mim agora?

- Não, apenas te amo demais pra te perder! – disse ele – Porque eu poderia abandonar minha vida, minha casa e meu emprego e você não poderia largar essa vaga nessa maldita escola?

- Um relacionamento é feito de doações! As pessoas se doam para o bem das que amam! O nosso sonho é ser auror e você já realizou isso! Custa me deixar fazer isso agora? – disse Hermione. Ela mal acreditava que estava tendo aquela discussão tão inútil com Harry. – Além disso – continuou – O senhor sabe como é difícil arrumar uma vaga na "maldita" escola.

- Já que um relacionamento é feito de doações, dou-se também! Eu estive ao seu lado enquanto você estava com aquela idéia maluca de que iria morrer! Só que a minha vida não gira em torno de você!

- Mais a minha vida girou em torno do "menino-que-sobreviveu" durante sete anos! Não me diga que esqueceu? – disse Hermione. O tom dos dois estava se alterando sem que eles percebessem e já haviam pessoas vindo ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Não, eu não esqueci, Mione. – disse ele, baixando o tom ao perceber que estava quase gritando. Olhou para as pessoas do lado de fora e gritou: - ESTÃO OLHANDO O QUÊ? – A maioria delas voltou as suas salas. – A questão não é quem se doou mais ou quem se doou menos. Estamos falando do que nós queremos. E eu, decididamente, não posso e nem quero sair de Londres.

- E posso saber porque você não pode sair daqui! Só não me diga que é por causa da casa e do emprego, pois sabe muito bem que você pode comprar outra casa e ser transferido! – disse Hermione.

- Não é isso. Eu fiz uma promessa e costumo cumprir o que eu prometo. – explicou ele.

- Oh, é claro! – disse Hermione, como se lembrasse de algo que era óbvio. – Como eu pude me esquecer da Catherine? – elevou o tom de voz.

- Quer saber? É exatamente por causa dela que eu não posso ir com você! Em consideração a ela!

- Eu devia ter percebido que vocês tinham um caso.

- Não diga bobagens, Hermione. Eu prometi a ela, antes do nosso filho morrer, que eu nunca a abandonaria! Ela foi maravilhosa comigo e até hoje é uma grande amiga! O que nós tínhamos que ter já tivemos.

- Eu não acredito. Por que outro motivo você ia querer ficar perto dela se não fosse pra ter um caso?

- Cansei disso...

- Não mais que eu. Eu jamais esperava que você não me apoiasse.

- Não é que eu não te apóie, eu somente quero que você não me abandone mais.

- Quem está abandonando alguém aqui é você. O que é isso, algum tipo de vingança?

- Cala a boca! Você só está dizendo bobagens! Melhor terminarmos tudo. Aí você vai para aquela droga de escola, eu continuo aqui e ficamos bem. Eu fui muito burro em pensar que teria um pouco de você pra mim.

- Eu sou a burra em acreditar que Harry Potter, o garanhão, deixaria de pegar todas pra ficar comigo. É claro que você só se aproveitou! Era a oportunidade perfeita, não era?

- Por Merlin, do que é que você está falando?

- Agora ele se faz de tonto! – disse ela, mais para si mesma do que pra ele. – Agora eu já entendi todo o "planinho estúpido".

- Não existe nenhum "planinho". A não ser que você ache que eu planejei te amar.

- Não me venha com essa de que me ama. Você não ama ninguém. Aposto que ficou feliz quando soube que eu morreria! Me consolou e ficou comigo apenas por interesse! Eu não posso acreditar que caí nessa.

- E posso saber com que _interesse_ eu iria ficar com você?

- Oras, para dormir comigo! Eu ia morrer mesmo, não é? Você nunca mais me veria de novo e não teria que ficar "amarrado" a alguém.

- Olha só o que eu tenho que ouvir... – exclamou Harry, incrédulo.

- Não se faça de ofendido!

- Não tenho que me fazer de ofendido, pois tenho todo o direito de estar! Você mesma disse que dedicou sete anos da sua vida a mim... Como pode pensar algo assim?

- Francamente, Potter. Achou que eu não fosse descobrir?

- Está louca, Hermione.

- Posso até estar, mas você ainda vai se arrepender muito de ter abandonado a louca aqui. – disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sei que vou. Assim como sei que te amo mais que tudo e não posso viver sem você. Mas se você não confia em mim e tem a capacidade de pensar tudo isso que disse agora de mim, eu acho melhor eu te abandonar mesmo.

- Harry, eu realmente não queria morrer sem o seu perdão.

- Mais que droga, você não vai morrer! E mesmo que morra, eu não tenho do que te perdoar.

- Tudo bem, então. Espero que seja feliz, Harry. Do fundo do meu coração. – disse Hermione. Ele assentiu. Ela foi até a porta, abriu-a e se virou – Poderia me... Abraçar?

- Poderia me beijar?

Hermione sorriu e se aproximou dele. Harry deixou escorrer uma lágrima pela sua face, mas ela se manteve firme e não soltou uma só lágrima. Ele passou os dedos pela sua face alva, um pouco rubra por causa da discussão e a beijou carinhosamente. Hermione guardaria esse beijo pra sempre, estando morta ou viva. Depois daquilo, ela se afastou dele e saiu da sua sala sem dizer uma só palavra.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Nhaaa.. eu perdi totalmente o meu jeito pra escrever comédia... Só to escrevendo drama ultimamente. Deixem reviews! BjO, Tha. **


	8. Felicidade Douradoura

**Fic: Uma Vida Em Sete Dias**

**Autor: Thais Potter Malfoy**

**Shippers: Harry/Hermione, Rony/Hermione, Draco/Gina**

**Baseada no filme "Uma vida em sete dias"**

**Capítulo Oito – Felicidade Duradoura**

Harry caminhava pelas ruas desnorteado. O que ele fez? O que ele fez com o amor de sua vida?

Queria se jogar no primeiro bueiro que visse em sua frente, ou se atirar de um edifício alto, ou fazer qualquer coisa que tirasse a sua vida de uma forma dolorosa. Queria parar de sentir como se o seu coração fosse explodir em mil pedaços a cada vez que se lembrava do que disse à pessoa mais importante do mundo pra ele.

Ele não sabia, mais andava pela mesma rua deserta que um dia essa pessoa foi alertada da própria morte. Estava tão destraido que sequer reparou no velho e pobre homem sentado na calçada. Ia passar reto, mas, para sua surpresa, o homem o chamou.

- Pois não? – perguntou Harry, se virando para ele.

- Se eu fosse você, eu iria atrás dela. – alertou o homem.

- Como é? – certificou Harry. Como se ele já não tivesse problemas suficientes, ainda mais essa?

- Vai atrás dela, eu disse – repetiu.

- Eu entendi, só não sei como...

- Eu posso saber que ela partiu? – completou o velho. Harry acenou positivamente – Sou um adivinho.

- Foi você, seu desgraçado... – rosnou Harry, partindo para cima do homem, entendendo que ele era o homem que Hermione mencionara. Harry levantou o velho no ar já que ele estava em enorme vantagem de força.

- Não perca seu tempo comigo. – disse o homem. – Ela está em perigo. É na escola de aurores que ela vai morrer.

Harry colocou o homem no chão. Finalmente entendeu o porquê de estar tão contrariado com a idéia de que ela fosse àquela escola. _Hermione estava indo em direção à sua morte._

- Eu não posso deixar que ela vá. – sussurrou ele antes de aparatar imediatamente para frente do apartamento dela.

Arrombou a porta com toda sua força e viu que estava tudo vazio. Os armários não tinham mais nada, exceto uma blusa dentro de uma gaveta. Harry a segurou e cheirou longamente, reconhecendo o melhor perfume que já experimentara. Então, saiu desesperado do apartamento, aparatando na escola de aurores.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estava arrasada por causa da discussão com Harry. Ela não queria que tudo terminasse daquele jeito tão inexplicável e triste depois que ela finalmente descobriu como era bom amar e ser amada na mesma intensidade.

Ela tirou os maus pensamentos da mente, afinal, tinha que encontrar a diretora da Escola de Aurores, Débora Connors. Estava caminhando em direção a sua sala, um tanto quanto nervosa por ser um lugar novo e desconhecido. Bateu na porta onde se lia "Direção" e foi mandada entrar.

- Com licença. – disse Hermione, adentrando o recinto. Ela viu uma mulher sentada na mesa da sala e dirigiu-se a ela. – Boa tarde, eu sou Hermione Granger.

- Estava lhe esperando, Srta. Granger. Sou Débora Connors. – disse a mulher, apertando-lhe a mão. – Sente-se.

- Obrigada. – disse Hermione e o fez.

- E então, Srta. Granger, o que faz você querer ser uma aurora?

- Bem, esse sempre foi o meu sonho. – disse sorrindo.

- Sabe, quando eu te vi entrar por aquela porta, eu me lembrei de como era na sua idade. – comentou Débora.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, por não ter o que responder.

- Eu era exatamente assim. – continuou a mulher – Bonita, tinha tudo pra me dar bem com o que eu quisesse fazer, mas não tive a sorte que você está tendo.

- Sorte? – perguntou Hermione. Na sua visão, ela não estava com tanta sorte assim.

- Sorte, sim, minha cara. – Hermione ergueu uma sombracelha – Sorte por ter sido escolhida para vir pra cá. Só espero que não se arrependa.

- Por que isso aconteceria?

- Muitos vêm para cá, se afastam das famílias, dos que amam para realizar o sonho de ser uma das pessoas mais importantes no Mundo Mágico. E quando voltam tudo mudou. Essa foi o meu caso.

- O que houve?

- Eu abandonei o meu noivo para ser auror. Ele não queria que eu corresse os riscos dessa profissão de jeito algum. Mas eu teimei e vim pra cá. Realizei-me em minha vida profissional, mas na minha vida pessoal tudo se complicou.

- Ele não te quis de volta? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não. – disse Débora. – E o pior de tudo é que eu me casei com outro, mas ainda o amo. Mas, por favor, não diga nada disso a ninguém. – disse a mulher com os olhos brilhando ao lembrar do homem que amara.

Hermione não pensou dois segundos em arrumar as malas para ir embora. Sabia que era jogar o seu sonho pro alto, mas Harry era mais importante do que aquilo. Harry era mais importante do que tudo!

Ela pegou sua mala e desceu as escadas em direção à saída. Passando pelo pátio da Escola, viu uma certa movimentação e não pôde deixar de se aproximar para ver o que era. No centro de uma roda de pessoas havia dois alunos da escola duelando. Um era alto e loiro (e estava levando a melhor) e o outro era baixinho e corpulento, de cabelos castanhos como os de Hermione. E ele não estava nada bem.

- Oh, meu Merlin! – exclamou ela quando o segundo homem se virou e ela viu seu rosto todo ensangüentado. Apesar disso, o outro rapaz não parava de lançar feitiços nele. A cada feitiço, o homem se contorcia e tentava escapar correndo deles. E realmente escapava por um fio.

- Não fuja! Não seja covarde! – gritou o loiro, lançando, desta vez, um feitiço desconhecido por Hermione. Devia ser magia bem avançada. Neste momento, tudo começou a rodar em câmera lenta para ela.

O segundo homem estava exatamente na sua frente quando o feitiço foi lançado. Parecia que ele se movia lentamente para o lado. Hermione começou a ficar arrepiada. O feitiço estava vindo exatamente em sua direção agora, e não havia como desviar. Sua garganta estava extremamente seca. A ultima coisa que se lembrou de ver foi o rosto de Harry, e depois, escuridão. Uma enorme escuridão.

- Eu não sei se pode me ouvir. – dizia uma voz ao longe. A pessoa que falava parecia bem abatida. Hermione não pode abrir os olhos, pois não conseguia de jeito algum. – Mas se puder, queria que soubesse que não fiz por mal. Eu te amo tanto, Mione. Não posso te perder agora.  
"Eu sempre te amei, desde quando éramos adolescentes. Você me faz sentir seguro, protegido. Jamais teria conseguido achar forças para derrotar Voldemort se não fosse por você. Por saber que eu tinha uma razão pra viver". Continuou a voz. "Eu não posso te perder agora. Volta pra mim, Mione...".

- Estou aqui... – suspirou ela com as forças que tirou de onde não havia mais. Só uma pessoa no mundo tinha a voz tão doce, tão segura e acolhedora. Só uma pessoa poderia dizer-lhe tudo aquilo. Só uma pessoa sentia tudo aquilo por ela... _Harry._ - Jamais te deixarei de novo, eu prometo. – continuou.

- Ssshhhh... – sibilou Harry. – Descanse agora – continuou. Sua voz voltou a ser firme. O porto seguro de Hermione.

-------------------------------------------------------

- Harry! – gritou Hermione quando chegou em casa. Agora ela estava casada com ele e moravam em sua antiga casa.

- Oi, paixão! – disse ele, descendo as escadas, apressado. Ele agarrou Hermione e encheu-a de beijos no rosto e no pescoço.

- Tenho uma novidade! Aliás, duas! Uma é boa e uma é ruim... Qual você quer primeiro?

- A ruim... – disse ele, hesitante, olhando-a profundamente.

- A ruim é que eu vou engordar bastante. – disse ela, fazendo biquinho.

- Não me diga que...?

- A boa é que eu ESTOU GRÁVIDA! – disse Hermione.

- Que maravilha! – disse Harry, sorrindo. Ele a beijou de novo. Desta, vez, na boca. – Só uma pergunta... Vamos poder fazer sexo, não é?

- Ah, como você se importa com o nosso filho! Isso me impressiona! – zombou Hermione, acostumada com o gênio do marido.

- Estou brincando, meu amor. Mas nunca me deixe sem sexo, ouviu?

- Oh, meu Merlin!

- O quê? – perguntou Harry, mudando sua expressão para sério.

- Porque eu vou colocar mais um Potter no mundo? – perguntou Hermione, voltando ao tom de brincadeira.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Porque eu não quero ter um filho presunçoso como o pai.

- Por mim pode ser o quão presunçoso ele quiser, desde que tenha a beleza da mãe. – disse ele.

- Harry, pare de falar bobagens e me beije! – ordenou Hermione, rindo.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem! – disse o homem, beijando-lhe como se fosse a ultima vez.

_Uma vez alguém disse: "Viva todos os dias como se fosse o ultimo, porque um deles será". Uma parte de mim morreu naquele dia. Agora posso dizer que sou feliz ao lado do homem mais carinhoso do mundo!_

-------------------------------------------------------

**N/A (ultimo): Buaaaa... terminou! A fic que eu mais gosto de escrever está completa! Nhaa gntii... to tão emocionada! É a primeira fic com mais de um capitulo que eu termino! Amei! Era pra ter mais um cap., mais eu achei melhor terminar logo...  
Vlw por td mundo que acompanhou a fic desde o inicio! Meu muito obrigado tmb vai pra Tami, LiLa, Pink, Binha, Mari, e todo mundo que ler e comentar...  
PRINCIPALMENTE COMENTAR (A autora dessa fic é obcecada por comentários)  
Bom gnti... espero que tenham gostado! Um bjo gigante pra td mundo!**


End file.
